Harry Potter fic
by Cure-Mermaid
Summary: Harry is going back to school, there is a new girl, and she is as famous as he is and she fancies Ron and Seamus
1. Default Chapter

There seemed to be a rather strange twitch in Harry Potter's forehead were the scar lay, it was though given to him in a curse sent by Lord Voldermort. This twitch was not common for the boy as it has happened before but this did not make it a lot easier to handle as he knew the dark lord Voldermort himself was nearby in some sort of form. He looked up from his bed in room which belonged to 4 Privet Drive which was owned by his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and there son Dudley, only to see the snowy owl with a proud expression on her face bearing a small parcel and letter attached on her left foot by small pieces of string. The handwriting on the cream envelope did however say the letter was from his best friend and his family, Ron Weasley. It was during the year and because Dumbledore was having lessons arranged, exams cancelled, and a new teacher hired. This was all important because one thing that was different from Harry to other boys around is that he is a wizard and Dumbledore is the head teacher of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Harry jumped up from the bed he was laid apon and ruffled his black hair from his eyes unravelling the mail, he petted Hedwig and she flew back through the open window. Yeah it was from Ron.   
  
Hermione Granger was Harry's other best friend. She was a classic know it all and everyone called her a teacher's pet. But he knew it was a true statement. He was over delighted that Hogwarts was opening back up and he could finally get away from the Durselys. In Ron's letter __

_Dear Harry, Hedwig just arrived this morning, I thought maybe she wanted me to write to you. You must be bored with all those muggles (Non magic people) around. Well how are you? I am annoyed with Ginny she has been yet again talking about you but hey it isn't really your fault. It's because you saved her life, but of course I had nothing to do with it. Oh I have to go. Yeah this may come as brilliant news to you and maybe I ought to have owled you earlier but Hogwarts is opening on Monday. So see you then. Owl me if the muggles don't let you and I'll get dad to pick you up.  
  
Ron Weasley,  
  
P.S: Hermione sends her love. (Yes she did tell me to tell you LOVE)   
  
_it told of how Harry saved Ron's sister, Ginny's life. Yes again that was something that was true. She was kidnapped and took into the Chamber of Secrets just over a year ago. She was token by Voldermort or by Voldermort school diary when he knew as Tom Marvolo Riddle which if you rearrange becomes I am Lord Voldermort. Harry fell back onto his bed. He made a slight thump which was followed by a bash on the wall and the holler of Uncle Vernon calling:  
  
"Keep it down!" Harry rolled his eyes at the proclamation, how many times has he heard it this week? Twenty maybe up to fifty times. Harry was sick of the saying. Well three more times. He then thought that Uncle Vernon wouldn't take him to the train station so he scrabbled under his bed and pulled out a piece of spare parchment and his white quill. He started righting his reply to Ron's request.  
  
_Dear Ron, I am replying to your letter to tell you that I am fine but Uncle Vernon might not allow me to go Hogwarts as he hasn't really sent me before; well it is true isn't it? First year: Hagrid. Second Year: Your family, this year: I ran away, caught the night bus to the Leaky Cauldron and got to Diagon Alley that way. So maybe you could come and get me. It wouldn't matter to me when. The sooner the better really.   
  
Harry Potter.   
  
PS: Send Hermione my love. (Yes I said LOVE)_  
  
All Harry had to do now is to wait for Hedwig to come to deliver this note. So he crawled beneath the covers of his bed and picked a book from under it. The book was Hexes and Spells - a special by Athena Appleworth. He read many spells he knew, but this was just to pass the time for Hedwig to return. He had just passed. Wingardium Leviousa; which he learned in Charms. That was in first year. Soon the beautiful white owl entered she must have caught something to eat because she seemed happy and the eyes shown her usual happy huntress glare. She noticed the parchment and flew to her master who picked up the string that the mail before came in. He then wrapped it around the leg of the bird she then took flight out the window hooting while doing so which brought another thump from his uncle and aunts room.   
  
Harry then remembered the parcel that came with Ron's message. He removed the covering and then looked at it. It was from Hermione and it also had a note it read…


	2. Chapter2

_Dearest Harry. Can you believe it Hogwarts is finally reopening, I cannot wait. I wish that the exams actually took place. I was so prepared for them. Well I suppose that maybe they will have double exams at the end of the year. Oh and there is going to be a Gryffindor House Party. Lavender, Parvati and the Weasley's have been owling me with arrangements and it is going ahead. Still don't know how Percy approves. He wouldn't have before. So do you want to meet me in Diagon Alley? Well anyway I guess I'll be seeing you.  
  
Love Hermione._  
  
Yeah it was true to Harry that Hermione was like that and only all of Hogwarts knew she was like that. Harry looked at the word before her name. Love. Why that word has came up when you have Harry and Hermione in the same sentence was a puzzle. Harry was then smiling. So he finally dropped his head on the pillow then drifting off to slumber.   
  
Harry awoke the next morning by the yells from his uncle. He seemed extremely mad. That temper was only used when he had used the word magic or spoke about his parents. He walked steadily into the living area where his fat cousin Dudley was having breakfast, Petunia stood in shock and Vernon was red with anger staring at a mid aged man with flaming red hair with a small plump woman and there was a boy around his age with red hair and brown freckles and eyes.   
  
"Ron!" He exclaimed seeing his best friend. "What… I mean what are you doing here?" Ron laughed.   
  
"You know what I'm doing here; I am coming to take you to the burrow then to Hogwarts!" Ron said cheerfully. "You wrote to me remember. The sooner the better?"  
  
"Never knew you got the letter that fast." He smiled. Ron nodded.  
  
"Well I did." He replied.   
  
"How you doing, Harry?" Mr Weasley or Arthur asked. Harry felt his arm being shook into a handshake by Mr Weasley.  
  
"I'm doing okay. They've been okay I guess." Harry replied.   
  
"That's good." Mr Weasley declared letting go of Harry's hand. He nodded. Harry turned to Mrs Molly Weasley.  
  
"It's good to see you're okay Harry." She said hugging the boy. "Come on then, the car's outside." She said about their little blue car which Ron and Harry drove to school just under two years ago.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Uncle Vernon asked.   
  
"Away from here." Harry said leading the Weasley's outside. "See you after school." He said getting into the car. Uncle Vernon fumed.   
  
"You leave right now, you'll never be setting another step into this house." Yelled Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia tried to calm him down.   
  
"Come on Vernon, watch you're blood pressure." She said. He stopped her from trying to drag him away.  
  
"No I'm serious this time. You won't return if you go, boy, do you understand me?" He yelled once more.  
  
"I understand Uncle Vernon." Harry replied to his Uncle when Mr Weasley turned to him.  
  
"Shall I drive away now Harry?" He was asked. Harry nodded as Mr Weasley flew the car into the air causing Aunt Petunia to step back as the car disappeared from view; this was done by the invisibility button that helped them fly in front of muggles.  
  
The car had stopped in front of the burrow where a young girl a year younger than Harry with the same red hair as the rest of her family started to shout at her mother.  
  
"Mum!! George and Fred have been teasing me again! They won't stop." She yelled. Her mother calmed her down.   
  
"Now Ginny dear, just ignore them. Fred! George!" She called for her twin sons while entering her house.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Ginny said to Harry. She was blushing at the sight of him.  
  
"Hi Ginny. What's up?" He asked the only girl in the Weasley kids. She shrugged her shoulders feeling the heat of the woollen clothes apon them.  
  
"Nothing…. But, George and Fred won't leave me alone, they keep pulling my hair and stuff." She confessed.   
  
"Oh… well." He was cut off by the yells of Mrs Weasley at Fred and George. Ron only sighed and shook his head.   
  
"We're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow Harry." Ron said walking with him into the house where everything you wouldn't except to see in the house was. "Hermione said she'd meet us there." Ron nudged Harry remembering the note he received about to send Hermione his love. Maybe there was a little soft spot in Harry's heart for their know-it-all friend. "So you like her then?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I don't like her that way!" Harry defended.   
  
"Could have fooled me." Ron joked.   
  
"Shut up!" Harry came back. Ginny was glaring at her brother as it was known to everyone that Virginia Weasley had a crush on Harry Potter.  
  
George and Fred were sitting on one of the winding staircases which led up to their room which you would mostly find explosions coming from. They were sniggering.   
  
"Not surprised that she told mum are you?" Fred asked George.  
  
"Oh, of course not." He joked. "She tells mum everything." The boys laughed.  
  
"That's sad." Ron said walking past them.  
  
"Oh Hi Harry." Both of the boys said. "How are you." Harry smiled.  
  
"I am okay. I heard what you did to Ginny." He said.   
  
"She told you too?" George asked. Harry gave a simple nod of the head being practically pulled away from them by Ron. He pulled him into his orange room. The Chudly Cannons were flying through the posters like they usually did as the photos moved in the Wizarding world but they would disappear occasionally since they wouldn't want to fly around all the time.   
  
"Okay, it is time for some chess." Ron said. Wizarding chess was different since the pieces move themselves its amazing that Ron has another set since the pieces break themselves. 


End file.
